C and C
by Flyorfall
Summary: When Coulson comes back, what happens between him and Cap? Chaptered fic. Slash Agent Coulson/Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

**First kiss**

Steve had just gotten back from seeing America, from trying to figure out what his country had turned into, and now he was at S.H.E.I.L.D. for some sort of Avengers meeting. Everyone who was on the planet was sitting in the conference room. Tony was playing with some sort of electronic, a phone if Steve wasn't mistaken, Natasha and Clint where quietly sitting off to the side, and Banner had fallen asleep in his chair head rested lightly on the table. Agent Hill was just outside the room with Fury talking quietly.

He wondered what happed this time, how the world was in danger, who was threatening it, and who would die this time. The image of Coulson and his trading cards entered his mind. Steve tried not to think about how he had never managed to sign them for the man before he died. They were his reminder, that he still wasn't perfect, that he still had to work to be the hero.

"There is something that you all need to be made aware of," Fury said as he walked in.

"Really we are here for briefing, you couldn't just send a memo? My time is worth something," Tony said obviously agitated. Steve figured he had probably had a date with Ms. Potts, Pepper he reminded himself.

"Stark, this is important," Fury started.

"My time is important," Tony called back, waking Banner up.

"Stark-,"

"You think coming back from the dead would be deemed important," a voice said from behind him. The entire room turned including Steve to see Agent Coulson standing in the door way next to Agent Hill. Natasha gasped, Banner chuckled, Clint was silent, and Tony was speechless for once in his life. Steve however was already on his feet walking over to Agent Coulson. He clasped his left hand on Coulson's shoulder, and went to shake his hand. Coulson was at a loss for words.

"Good job not being dead," Steve said quickly pulling those cards out of his coat pressing them into Coulson's hands. "They aren't exactly mint anymore, but I did manage to sign them," and without another word he slipped past the Agent and out the door.

He heard Fury call after him. But he ignored it, it wasn't important right now. He couldn't think right now. Coulson was alive, and when he walked through that door Steve's chest had tightened. All he that he could think of was driving that plane into the ocean; he remembered that feeling of knowing he was going to die of knowing what he was losing. Peggy floated into his mind, but Phil Coulson quickly replaced her face. He knew that feeling that way about someone of the same sex was acceptable these days, but he had never thought he's feel that way. He thought the walk to Stark tower would clear his head. While he was staying in New York Tony had insisted upon him staying with there. Steve had not wanted to ask SHEILD for accommodations, he still had his reservations about trusting Fury, and as much as he and Tony were not always on the same page, Steve trusted Tony.

It was over an hour later when JARVIS chimed in, "Sir, Mr. Stark has returned, and is wondering if you'd like dinner?"

"Tell him no thank you, Jarvis."

"Of course sir," JARVIS replied, and then Steve was once again alone with his thoughts. He couldn't get Coulson out of his mind. Coulson was alive, and every time that thought crossed his mind his heart skipped a beat. Steve laid on his bed his eyes closed, and he tried to figure out why Coulson wouldn't leave his mind. Why he wanted to just hold the man, to keep him close. What had made him feel so attracted to him.

Steve was jarred out of his thoughts by a banging on the door. Ungh, Tony must want him to eat something, "Tony, go away." The knocking returned but lighter this time. Tony would never back down, and he most likely would not have knocked in the first place. So it must be Pepper at the door Steve decided as he got up to answer it. Steve nearly fell over when he saw Coulson at his door. "I'm sorry I yelled, I thought… Tony… I'm sorry," Steve blurted.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Coulson mumbled quietly. Steve thought Coulson looked almost scared. It almost broke his heart.

"Thank you? I didn't do anything," Steve stammered. He had run out, the man had come back from the dead, and he had run out, why was Coulson thanking him, what did he have to say thank you for.

"Signing my cards, it meant a lot to me, I know I was a little candid when I asked you to sign them. I should have been more professional, but thank you. You didn't have to sign them."

"No I should have signed them when you asked, should have been better about it. How can I be a hero if I can't be a good man?"

"You don't need to try to be a hero, you just are, and I should not have asked something so childish of you," Coulson declared as turned to leave. Steve didn't know what he did, how had _he_ made Coulson feel so dejected. Coulson was leaving, and that immobilizing fear that he felt as he plunged that plane into the ocean was filling his heart again. Almost without thought he reached for Coulson and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't go," were the only words that he could manage to say. Coulson still looked oddly like a kicked puppy as he turned around, and once again Steve's body moved on instinct. He leaned down pressing his forehead against Coulson's, their eyes meeting and Steve's heart skipped one more beat as Coulson tilted his head up, and their lips meet.

"Maybe we can get some dinner?" Steve asked as they parted. And all Coulson could do was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**First date**

Coulson was trying not to freak out, he had kissed _Captain America_, and now they were going to dinner. The Captain had asked _him_ where they should go, of course he had he reminded himself, the Captain wouldn't know anywhere good in New York. But they had just kissed, where should they go for dinner, what kind of restaurant should they go to, where would be acceptable, and what did the Captain want? Coulson's mind was racing, and he knew that his panic was showing on his face.

"Any idea what you want?" Coulson questioned trying to calm down. He should cater to the Captain that would make this much easier.

"Something simple, Tony keeps trying to get me to go to restaurants with names I can't even pronounce."

Right, this was a man of different time, he'd want something that reminded him of home. He's want something simple, something old school. "There's a diner a couple of blocks up," he replied remembering his old midnight haunt that he frequented when he had an abundance of paperwork. The small hole in the wall that made a decent cup of coffee, "and I know their pie is delectable," he said justifying the diner. The smile on Captain Rogers' settled it, a home-style dinner it was, nothing fancy, just dinner, dinner with _Captain America_.

As they walked to the dinner the captain was telling Coulson about his travels, about getting lost in Chicago, about his bike breaking while he was in the middle of nowhere, and of all the things that had changed. Coulson could barely keep himself form melting like a fangirl, but somehow he managed, and made appropriate acknowledgements to prove he was listening, but he was just letting Cap talk. He could still barely believe Captain America was talking to him, Captain America was talking to him like they were friends, like they could more than friends.

Suddenly Coulson realized they were at the diner. He wondered how the walk had flown by so fast. He cleared his throat to interrupt Captain Rodgers, who stopped abruptly at the interruption, and looked at him with a question in his eyes, "Sorry I should not be rambling."

"No, no it's fine, it's nice to hear about your travels, but we're, uh, here," Coulson said tilting his head towards the shop front.

"Oh, right sorry," the Captain said a slight flush crossing his face. Coulson pulled the door open for Captain Rodgers and they entered. Coulson still couldn't believe that he was going to get dinner with Captain America, but he took a deep breath and walked inside behind the Captain, and directed him towards a table in the back of the empty diner.

"Oh hey Phil," the waitress called emerging from behind the counter with a coffee butler. She quickly fills up their cups and softly states "I will be with you in just a minute Max needs a hand in the back a second, enjoy the coffee and I will be right back for your order."

"Come here often.?. _Phil_" the Captain asked emphasizing his name. The Captain was calling him by his name, Coulson nearly stopped breathing.

"The coffee is manageable, and SHEILD paperwork well it can take all night," Coulson barely managed to reply still dazed from the Captain's use of his first name.

"Well I'm honored you'd share your diner with me, any suggestions for dinner?"

"Uh, umm, dinner, Uh the Ruben is good, but I do prefer their omelets, best in town," he manages to say still faltering his eyes lower to the table, now convinced he's going to die of embarrassment.

"Hey, is everything alright," the Captain questions his hand sliding across the table to Coulson's. Coulson can't breathe as the captain's fingers slide over his, and lightly squeeze. Captain America is holding his hand. Captain America is holding his hand.

"Phil?" the captain whispers a worried look flashing across his face, and Coulson lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I… you're… we're at dinner… I…," Coulson stutters he doesn't know where his years of training went, he feels like a bumbling teenager. Captain America is smiling at him across the table, Coulson wishes he could just read the man's mind.

"Dinner it is just a dinner between friends," The Captain says trying to reassure him, but all he can think is that the Captain just called them Friends.

He was Friends with Captain America.

Their waitress walked up just in time to save Coulson from embarrassing himself more. "No paper work tonight, Phil," she sates more than questions her eyes darting to the Captain's hand covering Phil's on the table.

"Not tonight Lexi," he answers collecting himself, "just dinner with my friend." The girl smiles looking to the Captain, who smiles back at her.

"I'm Steve."

"Lexi, and what can I get for you tonight?" she asks.

"Phil here said you make a decent Ruben, so I think I will try that," the Captain replies eyes darting toward Coulson.

"It's not half bad if I do say so myself. The usual for you Phil?" she questions, and Coulson nods. She walks off to put their orders in, and Coulson returns his gaze to the Captain who is still smiling that relaxed smile at him.

"How's staying with Stark going?" Coulson inquires trying to get the Captain talking again.

"Tony is an interesting host," he chuckles back, "but I can't manage to do anything in that stupid tower, everything is run by that computer. I can't even manage the stove, you'd think I'd be able to cook myself dinner, but no not in that infernal tower. Is everyone's house like that these days, or is it just Tony trying to make my life harder than it already is."

"Stark is a little over the top with the tech. Just about everyone has a more tech in their kitchen than you did back in the 40's, but I'm sure you'd be able to use a normal kitchen," Coulson says trying to alleviate the Captains obvious stress about the situation.

"Does everyone have one of those microwave things, its all Tony seems to use when he doesn't order in."

Coulson was chuckling now, "Yeah, almost everyone has a microwave. They are quick and easy to use. And there are lots of foods that you can only make in the microwave. Don't worry you can learn to use one easily enough."

"No, I'm not touching one every again," the captain mumbled looking down at the table.

"Again? What happened Captain?"

"I set it on fire."

"What?"

"Jarvin, Jayvis, or whoever told me how to use it, I just wanted to warm up some lunch," the Captain said pulling his hand back, and suddenly Coulson's hand felt cold. He looked at the captain trying to figure out just how he had set a microwave on fire, when the captain mumbled, "Apparently I was shouldn't have left the metal foil on the plate." Coulson smiled at those words. Tinfoil of course, he was just about to tell the Captain that it was fine could of happened to anyone, but Lexi had their food. She was smiling, asking if they wanted more coffee, and at the Captain's nod she quickly grabbed the coffee butler and filled their cups.

Coulson smiled as the captain took a bite of his sandwich, and made a noise of satisfaction, "Told you they had a decent Ruben."

"This is amazing," Cap mumbled grabbing his coffee. Coulson couldn't help but smile, but the buzzing of his phone quickly made him frown.

"I'm sorry have to take this, I'm on call tonight" Coulson stated with frustration, what could be so important. He was having dinner with Captain America, this had better be important he thought to himself flipping his phone open. "Coulson here," he said standing and walking to the other side of the diner. "Director," he replied. There was no way this could be good.

This was not good he needed to be at headquarters and he needed to be there now. "Yes, I understand, no, no, I will make it happen, give me a minute I will be there shortly," Coulson stated as he felt his heart crush he had to go.

He turned back to the captain trying to keep calm, "Captain, I'm so sorry I need to go there has been an incident. There's a car on its way to pick me up"

"How can I help?"

The Captain wanted to help him, he was melting. But no he had work he needed to pull himself together. "Nothing to worry about Captain just a little political matter, nothing for you to fret over, but I have to go. Lexi," Coulson called effectively dropping the matter. The girl popped out of the kitchen, little bits of flower covering her front, Coulson realized she must have been making pies. "Can you get me a box, and put all this on my tab?"

"A box for me too, if you wouldn't mind," Cap called out from behind him, standing to join Coulson. "May be can do this again?" Cap questioned softly, suddenly he had gotten very close. Coulson didn't know how he's gotten so close, why was he so close. Breathing was a problem again.

"Umm.. yeah that would be great Cap, but I really have to run," he replied softly as Lexi sunk past them to pack up their food.

The words "I'd really like that," slipped past the Captain's lips just before the Captain leaned down and took Coulson's lips against his for the second time that night. "Maybe sometime when you not on call, and we can make a proper date of it?"

Coulson wasn't sure he was breathing, Captain America had just asked him on a date, a real date. He didn't have time to slip into euphoria over the idea though, there was car pulling up outside. "Yes, I'd love that," Coulson stated turning to grab is box from Lexi. "I have to go now, but yes, of course," Coulson stammered as he turned to walk out the door.

But the Captain wasn't quite done with him. He grabbed Coulson's arm pulling him back, and kissed him once more, "Goodnight Phil."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony**

"Goodnight Phil," he whispered as Coulson slipped out of his grasp and out the door. Steve suddenly felt all alone. But he was quickly reminded he was not.

"You break this heart, and I will destroy you, Captain America or not," the waitress scolded, almost shoving his togo box into his hands.

"I… he… I am not going to hurt him," he replied caught off guard. No one ever talked to him like that anymore. Everyone other than Tony walked on eggshells around him, at least everyone who realized who he was.

"He's a good guy, and he's been hurt before. And he has hero worshipped you since he was kid. This isn't a game to him, you are important to him. He thinks the world of you. This needs to be as important to you as it is to him, because he is going second guess everything he does around you. He thinks you're too good for him, and he thinks he doesn't deserve you. He's my friend, and I will not let you hurt him," the waitress informed him.

All Steve could do was stammer. And Lexi didn't seem to be done, "did you even tell him to call you Steve, because he didn't call you anything but captain all night. If you aren't as serious about this as he is, you'd better tell him. Do you even care about him?"

"I…," Steve murmured, and then he realized what this girl was saying, "Of course I care about him. I have no intention of hurting him. I am new to this whole thing, but I am not going to lose him too."

"That's better," she replied.

"Better?"

"You had better stand up for him, fight for him, he is the wallflower kind of guy, he isn't going to stand up for himself. Not about this, so you had better be the one to do it. Now you should get home and figure out where you're taking him on that date."

Steve hadn't thought about that he had no idea what to do for a date in the 21st century, muchless one between two men. "Goodnight," Steve said turning to leave.

The walk back to Stark Tower seemed much longer than the walk to the diner to Steve. Cap was worried that he had no idea where to take Phil. _Phil _the man he had a date with. He thought about dancing, but he didn't think that he could dance to the music of this era. He had heard it while traveling the county and almost all of it was nothing he'd call music. Dancing was out, he wouldn't even know where to go, was it even okay for… for guys like them to go to dance halls?

Steve just huffed as he walked into the tower he had no idea what to do, come to think of it he had no idea how to get ahold of Phil. He was in way over his head. "Sir, Mr. Stark is looking for you," the computerized butler stated as he entered the elevator making Steve jump ever so slightly. "Shall I direct the elevator to the penthouse, sir?"

The last person Steve wanted to see was Tony, but he knew that if he ignored him, Tony would just barge into his room. And probably at a very inconvenient time he thought. Huffing he replied, "why not."

"Rodgers, where the hell did you go? You left without even telling JARVIS where you went, didn't take your phone, I thought you pulled a Banner and disappeared," Tony raged before Steve even had the chance to step off the elevator.

"I just went for dinner," he said holding up the take out box.

"And you didn't invite me?"

"It wasn't really your kind of place," Steve said trying to appease Tony.

"Every place is my kind of place. Next time I am coming with you."

"Tony-"

"No, my dad would be rolling in his grave if I didn't make sure-"

"You will not be joining me," Steve quickly interjected, "I think a man can go on a date without a chaperone."

"A date?" Oh crap Steve hadn't meant to tell Tony that.

"A date with who?" Pepper interjected as she entered the room.

"It doesn't matter,' Steve said just wanting to drop this.

"You haven't left this tower since you got here, other than for that briefing this morning which you walked out of. You know I think you nearly made Coulson swoon when you gave him those cards. Now who is this mystery woman?" Tony nearly yelled as he stepped toward Steve in a threatening manner.

"And what if it is not a woman?" Steve questioned not backing down.

Steve couldn't tell what was going through Tony's mind, but Pepper made a knowing tut in the background. Tony turned, "What ever is so amusing Pepper?"

"Phil, he took Phillip on a date," she responded.

"Phil? Who is Phi- wait Coulson you took Coulson on a date?" Tony retorted as he realized what, no who, Pepper meant.

"What if I did?" was all Steve could stay, as Tony started to laugh. "Tony this is not funny."

"Nno, no I just… Clint owes me some money."

"What?"

"I bet him that Coulson would ask you out, didn't think you'd go old timer, but I just knew he couldn't resist his man crush," Tony laughed out. He was too smug for Steve's liking. Like he knew everything, like he could never be wrong.

"Actually I asked him," Steve retorted all to smugly, "Guess you didn't win your bet."

Steve turned to leave when Pepper cut in, "Did it go well?"

"I… it wasn't bad.'

"Steve?" Tony cut in almost sounding concerned.

"He got called in," Steve said with a saddened tone, "We had to cut it short."

"And?" Pepper questioned.

"I… we… he said when he's not on call…" Steve managed to reply.

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I don't know how to get a hold of him, or when his night off is, or where to take him. What… what does one do on a date with another man? Hell what do I do on a date?"

Tony looked up at this, "Steve have you ever been a date?"

"Not really, not with someone who wants to be with me, just with whatever random girl Bucky could convince to pity me" he mumbled back to Tony.

"JARVIS, please access the SHEILD mainframe and get Agent Coulson's Schedule," Tony said to the room

"Of course sir, would you like it on the halio-projector or your laptop?"

"The display is fine, thank you JARVIS. Let's start with when, and then we will make sure you don't ruin your date. Its not that complicated you pick an activity, a nice restaurant, and you have a _good_ time" Tony said to Steve.

"Tony," Steve tried to interject.

"No, a man should know how to survive a date," Tony replied.

"Tony, this is important, this isn't a fling. This is important. Tony, Important," Steve emphasized as Tony flipped through Coulson's schedule on the display.

"Then maybe Pepper should go through the date part, but next Tuesday looks like your date. And I ported Coulson's number to your phone," Tony answered still tapping at the screen.

Steve took a deep breath… he now had a date for their date, and a way to get ahold of Phil, (if he could find his phone). Now all he needed was something to do. Steve looked out the window to see snow falling softly, and he had an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made it home for the first time in 6 months, so it might be a while before you get anything other than this update. Hope you like it.  
**

**Phone Call**

Pepper had talked to Captain Rodgers about dates in the 21st century, and what was socially acceptable. He had a lot of questions about what was acceptable for two men. Pepper had to remind herself that in 1940 Steve probably would have been jailed or worse for taking a man on date, and that these questions where understandable. She tried to suggest things for Steve to do on his date, but he kept telling her he had it figured out, as long as he could borrow JARVIS. She laughed at that saying that she could have his suite automated by JARVIS, but he declined having him on intercom was alreay to much.

The biggest thing she stressed was the call back. She knew Steve had trouble with his phone, but she couldn't help but stress that He needed to call Phil. It was important. They needed to set up their date, and she stressed that he should call after their date. It was just polite, and tells your date that you are interested. But every time she brought up calling Phil, Captain Rodgers seemed to get all panicky. Eventually she just put her foot down, "Tomorrow you will call him, you will ask him if he's free on Tuesday, and when he says yes, you will invite him on a date."

When Pepper went to get her pad form the living room the next day, she stopped dead. Steve Rodgers was sitting in front of the holo-projector, looking at schedules for Rockefeller Center's Ice Skating Rink, and holding his phone in his hand. She could tell he was trying to muster up the courage to call Phil, and stayed silently in the back ground as he dialed the number.

"Hello, yes its Steve," she heard him almost whisper into the phone. "Your number? Oh Tony had it, yeah he's useful like that… Are you busy? Do you have a moment?... Oh, you do good, I was wondering if we could talk about that date? If you still wanted to do that... When are you free?... Tuesday?... No Tuesday is fine, its perfect… After 7… sounds great… no don't worry about what to do I will take care of it… yes I'm sure… no you don't need to bring anything… we should meet somewhere… Stark Tower? No…. I don't need Tony snooping…. How about the, that park we passed on the way to the diner?... sounds perfect…. Yeah I will see you Tuesday…. Goodbye Phil."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice skating**

Captain America was taking him out on a date. Captain America was taking him on a date. _Captain America_ was taking him on a _date._ Coulson's mind was racing he was petrified that he would mess this up. He was waiting for Captain America to meet him for their _date_. Unable to calm down Phil stared at his hands. Had he dressed right? He looked down at his dark jeans and the charcoal button up, this was okay right? Captain America wouldn't pick anything fancy would he? _Captain America_, his mind could not stop wondering how he had gotten so lucky, Captain America had asked him on a date, a real date… He was so going to mess this up… Maybe he should cancel, just call and cancel, yes that is what he should do before he messes this up.

Just as he reaches into his pocket for his phone, a shadow falls over him, and he looks up. Captain America is standing in front of him a small smile on his face. "I am sorry I'm late, I had a little fight with Tony's computer," Captain America says slightly blushing. Oh, oh Captain America is blushing at him, because of him. He almost forgets how to speak.

"I… its fine, no trouble, not a problem, glad you're here," Coulson blurts, making cap blush again. Why does he always act like a school girl around Cap.

"We should get going, I'd hate for us to be late because of me. Wouldn't want to mess up are date," Cap says as he takes Coulson's hand pulling him to his feet. Coulson was now the one blushing as he leaned into the captain's shoulder. He was on a date with Captain America…

"You could never mess this up Captain, if anyone is going to mess this up its going to be m-."

"It's Steve when were off duty, Phil, call me Steve," Cap- no Steve interrupted, "And tonight is all on me, you cannot mess it up, that's something only I can do." Coulson was hardly breathing Captain America had just asked him to call him Steve, and he was worried about messing up their date. Their date which was all Captain Ameri- no Steve's all Steve's idea. He took a deep breath, and swallowed.

"Steve," he nearly whispered, "I don't know why you want to take me out on this date, but if you still want to take me to where ever it is that we are going then I'd love to join you," he finished with a little more confidence, but he was still looking into _Steve's_ shoulder.

The captain was smiling down at Phil when he gently tilted Phil's head towards him. Phil was blushing all his training, all his time with S.H.E. . was not helping him keep his cool, he was blushing again. Captain America's lips where inches from his and getting closer. Captain America, Steve, was going to kiss him.

Coulson had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he would do over and over again if he could only kiss Steve like this every day. It was more than he ever dreamed for, and it was a simple chaste kiss that was Steve through and through. It nearly broke his heart when Cap pulled away. "We should get going," Steve whispered as he let go Coulson.

"Where are we going?" Coulson asked and watched as Steve's small smile turned into a grin. "It's a surprise." Steve answered.

Coulson quickly suppressed a frown, he was not a huge fan of surprises, but if Captain America had a surprise for him then well, he'd like it.

He had not expected to go to Rockefeller Center, but Steve was tugging him inside like an excited child. "Ice Skating?" Coulson questioned as they entered the building. He didn't know how to ice skate. He was sure this was not going to go well.

"Bad idea?" Cap- no Steve, he reminded himself, Steve replied looking like a kicked puppy. Immediately Coulson was regretting his words.

"It's just…"

"Do you not want to?"

"I have never… I don't know how… and I don't want to mess this up."

"We can go. We can do something else. I should have known it would be a stupid idea for a date. We can do somethi-"

"NO, I mean, no it's perfect, it is so sweet. I just, you're going to have to teach me… is that okay?" Coulson asked his face flushing. Steve's hand was on his arm again, he was leaning close, and all the sudden Steve was kissing him again and Phil was in that little bit of heaven.

"I'd love to teach you," Steve said pulling away.

Coulson couldn't stop blushing as they laced up their skates. Steve, seemed to know what he was doing as they walked towards the rink. Steve simply walked on to the rink like he owed the place, and waited for Phil to join him. Coulson felt like he was all nerves, as he stepped onto the ice. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to manage this; his feet didn't feel stable under him. He took one step, and started to slip forward, 'Ste-," he called out as strong arms steadied him.

"I am not going to let you fall," the Captain said as he held him up, "I promise." The captain quickly twirled around so he was skating backwards, still holding Coulson's hands. "Its okay just one step at a time," Steve whispered, pulling him forward. Coulson was still faltering, but every time he slipped the captain was there to keep catch him.

It took a while for Coulson to feel secure enough to not cling to the captain, but even as he got the hang of gliding across the ice he wouldn't let go of the captain's hand. He had an excuse to hold Steve Rodgers hand all night and he was not going to pass it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dinner**

Steve was happily pulling Phil by the hand towards a food vendor on the corner. Skating had gone great, minus the little hiccup at the beginning. Phil had nearly clung to him when they had started, and by the nights end Phil was happily holding his hand.

He had wondered what it would be like to take a man on a date, and now he wasn't even thinking about the fact that Coulson was a man, just that he was making Phil happy. He remembered all those dates that Bucky had pulled him on, all those women who really had wanted nothing to do with him. He remembered Peggy, remembered how he had wanted to take her out like this. But the smile on Phil's lips pushed all that from his mind.

He had no idea what this vendor was selling, but Phil was happily making an order, and he realized he had no idea what to order or what a Gyro was for that matter. The vendor was looking at him expectantly, "Uhh, umm, whatever you'd suggest?"

"House special?"

"Sounds great," Steve replied feeling a little relieved. Then he caught Phil pulling out his wallet, "No, tonight is on me, remember?" he whispered into Phil's ear.

"You got the skate rentals, and the rink-,"

"You don't pay when someone takes you out on a date."

"20.36," the vendor interrupted putting two baskets on tray.

"Right, here you go, keep the change,"

"Capt-,"

"Steve, I'm Steve tonight remember," he frowned; Phil hadn't called him Captain all night.

"Steve," Coulson whispered back, "You don't have to pay for everything."

"I want to, I want to pay for you," he answered grabbing their food, "let's go find somewhere to eat."

"Steve-"

"Don't want this getting cold," Steve cut him off looking for a bench.

"Thank you," Phil replied as they went to sit on an empty bench. Once they sat down they fell into a comfortable silence. Steve finished first, and he slid his hand over to rest on Phil's leg. A sharp intake of breath from Phil, made him uncertain if he had done something very right, or very wrong. Deciding to air on the side of caution he started to pull his hand away, only to have Phil's hand stop him. "No, It's, it's nice, unexpected, but very nice."

Steve relaxed, squeezing Phil's leg he muttered, "Thought maybe, you didn't like it."

"It's nice, I… You're Captain America, and-"

"No, tonight I am Steve remember?"

"That just makes it worse, Captain America is asking me to call him Steve. Not only is he asking me to call him Steve, he's doing it on our _date_. I am on a date with _Captain America_ and all I have done all night is mess it up," Phil stammered. Steve froze Phil was nervous, nervous about their date, about who he was, about ruining their date.

"Tonight was perfect, Phil, perfect. To take you out, like a normal person, to just go on a date. And you were perfect, you didn't think my stupid old fashioned idea of a date was stupid, and you didn't let me back out when I thought I'd messed this all up. And to top it all off you, Phil, you let me teach you how to skate, and let me catch you when you slipped. You made tonight perfect. I got to be Steve tonight, not Captain America, and you were still perfectly happy with that."

"Steve, I… I don't know what to say."

"Say we can do this again?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that," Phil replied and Steve smiled. Phil had said yes to another date. Phil finished his dinner, and crumpled up the foil. Steve quickly grabbed it out Phil's hand, crumpled it up with his trash and tossed it to the trash can as he stood up.

"Maybe I could walk you home?"

"Capt- Steve, I live on the other side of Brooklyn," Phil chuckled at him, and Steve felt himself blushing. "But maybe we could take a walk?"

"Yeah, a walk would be great."

They walked the city, and Steve asked a couple of questions as they passed things he didn't understand, but mostly he let Phil tell him about the city as they walked. Phil seemed to know a lot about the architecture, telling him when things were built, who built them, and occationly interesting events that had happened in them. At nearly midnight Phil started yawning, and Steve decided to call it a night.

"Let me hail you a cab."

"I'm fine Steve promise, we don't need to go," Phil almost pleaded with another yawn.

"There will be another date, you should get home and get some sleep," he replied hailing a cab.

"I guess this is goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Phil," He whispered leaning down for a kiss.

As they parted Phil replied, "Goodnight Steve," as he opened the door to the taxi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I got my computer fixed and most all of my notes are still intact. I haven't had time to work on this to much, but for now her is a little bit to tide you over.  
**

**And thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions.  
**

* * *

**Tabloids**

When Tony woke up in the morning he headed to the kitchen for coffee, "JARVIS, what's in the news today?"

"Flooding in the Philippians, Gas Prices, Car Bomb in Kabul-"

"JARVIS by news I meant gossip columns, and tabloids."

"Sorry sir, of course, Captain America's Boyfriend, Snooki is having a boy-,"

"JARVIS stop, what about Rodgers?" Stark questioned nearly chocking on his coffee.

"There are several photos of The Captain and Agent Coulson at Rockefeller Center ice skating. They seem rather close, sir," JARVIS replied promptly, "there is very little content to the stories sir, it seems to mainly be speculation."

"Pull up those photos for me will you?" he asked refilling his coffee. The pictures littered the screen on the counter top. Tony noticed that they weren't the best quality, but there seemed to be dozens of them. It seemed like every bystander had snapped a photo with their phone and posted them online, but the one that caught his attention was of a decent quality and was headlining the New York Times. Steve was skating backwards huge smile on his face, while Coulson gripped tightly to Rogers' arms looking unsure of himself. There was crappy little picture of the two of them kissing overlaying the left corner of the nicer photo, and Tony enlarged the page trying to see where they were when the picture had been taken.

"You're up early, have you even been to bed yet?" Steve called from the door making Tony drop his coffee.

"Fuck," Tony called as the cup shattered on the floor, "JARVIS send of the floor bot please."

Steve walked over to start picking up the broken cup when he saw the counters display. "Tony… Tony where did you get those pictures?"

"Your date is big news, that's the morning edition."

"The morning edition of what?"

"Well mostly the internet, but that, well that's the cover story of the Times," Tony replied as Stark Tower's edition of the Roomba started to clean up the coffee at their feet.

"The Times? The New York Times? Why is that the cover of the Times?"

"Well you are kind of a celebrity, and you know who expected you to get yourself a boyfriend. A pretty girl maybe, but don't think America was expecting you to take Coulson on a date."'

"This isn't going to be good for me is it?"

"Don't tell me you're ashamed?"

"What, No, Stark NO, I just don't need my entire life on the cover of the Times, what if it bothers Phil, this is not good."

"Coulson is a big boy he'll be fine."

Steve just slammed his head against the counter. All he could think was this was not going to go well for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because who needs to sleep...  
**

* * *

**Phil's Morning**

When Coulson got to work the next day headquarters was a buzz, and he had no idea why, and every time he got near anyone they all seemed to change their topic of conversation. Every time he passes an agent they all seem to get extremely busy. Coulson breaths out not realizing he had been holding his breath, this cannot be good for him. Romanov is sitting in corner reading the newspaper, and he heads towards her, normally he wouldn't bother to stop and talk to her before he saw Fury, but he could feel something was off. She had been nothing but nice since he had 'come back from the dead,' not that they had been on bad terms before, but all the Avengers had been happy to have him back.

Before he even sat down he realized why everyone was carefully not talking to him. He and Steve were on the cover of the New York Times. When he sat down Romanov looked up, and with a smile said, "I thought you two would have been more discreet, I mean Rockefeller Center?"

"It was Steve's idea," he replied, and Romanov smiled.

"Steve, huh? I knew you were swooning, but you are already calling him Steve?" she teased back.

"I… he insisted…" Phil answered.

"Who insisted what?" Fury said from behind him, and Coulson almost jumped.

"Ste- Captain America just asked me to do something," Phil replied evening out his tone. He had years of training to keep his cool, but explaining to his boss that he was dating their number one asset might just break his composure.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with last night?" Fury questioned. Coulson knew this could get him in major trouble, having a romantic relationship with Captain America was not on the S.H.E.I.L.D. approved list of off duty activities and Coulson knew it.

"It might, but it has nothing to do with work," Coulson answered trying to brush this off.

"We need to discuss this Coulson," Fury said as he walked to his office.

Romanov looked up at him, and asked very quietly, "Was it worth it?"

"You have no idea," Coulson replied as he turned towards Fury's office.

* * *

When he walked into Fury's office Coulson say the Times lying on the desk. Coulson wasn't going to say anything he knew better, Fury would do the talking and hopefully he'd walk out of here with his job.

"How did you manage this," Fury gestured toward the paper, "I let you work on the Captain America file because of your record, and I put you on the Avengers project because you had the background, but this, this is unacceptable Agent. You cannot use your authority to push Captain America, _Captain America_, into a relationship with you. You are suspended pending an investigation, and I assure you when this is over that you will no longer-"

"I will pack my desk, since you have already decided to fire me, and for your information I didn't push Steve into anything, not that it is any of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s business who I or Steve Rodger's decide to date," Coulson retorted as he walked out the door not giving Fury a chance to reply.

As he packed his desk, he watched Romanov walk into Fury's office. He could tell she had gone in to protect him, to fight for him, but he doubted it would do any good. Six minutes later when Hawkeye walked in with Stark behind him, Coulson thought he might just have a fighting chance.

* * *

"Don't tell Cap about this, Agent" Stark mumbled as he sat down next to Coulson at some small café not far from Stark Tower.

"About what?"

"Us getting you your job back of course," Romanov answered taking the seat across from him, Barton sliding in next to her.

"The Captain would probably throw Fury off the top of Stark Tower," Tony said flagging down the waitress. "Coffee all around," he said to the smiling girl.

"More new friends, Phil?" The girl smiled.

"Coffee, Lexi, thank you," he replied.

"I appreciate you getting me my job, but I don't think going back there would be a good idea," Coulson replied. Stark, Romanov, and Baron exchanged glances before explaining that there would be no Avengers without an Agent Coulson. Fury had used him to band them together, and they would not assemble without him. Apparently they had made this very clear to Fury. Coulson would be keeping his job, or the Avengers would have something to say about it.

About half way through their second round of coffee Phil's phone started to play the star spangled banner. Coulson blushed, where had all that training gone? Stark was snickering and wouldn't let him get up from the table. He realized that he was going to have to take this call here with all of them listening.

"Hello Steve," Coulson answered, "Last night was great, yeah I saw the paper. We need to talk about that… no not now… I don't have any time off for a while… Yes soon…. We could do coffee Saturday?... No I should be able to get away, I will be on call again… I will text you the address later… Have Stark help you… yeah 10 AM Saturday sounds great… Goodbye Steve," he finished.

"Now why did you offer my assistance to the old-timer?" Stark questioned flagging down more coffee.

"I think you can manage to help him with his phone you did buy it for him didn't you?"

"I made it," Stark corrected.

"Right, of course, now if I have my job back I'd best be getting to it," Coulson replied deciding he would prove Fury wrong. He was the best there was, and he was going to prove that this relationship with Cap wouldn't do anything to effect his work.

And although his three companions seemed woeful to let him go they said their goodbyes, and Coulson left for work, for the second time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Coffee **

Saturday was the first time Coulson had time to see Steve again, and he was on call, but Steve wasn't going to be picky. He was just glad Phil was going to let him see him after the whole tabloids debacle. They had agreed on coffee at a small shop near Phil's apartment. Steve had taken the subway to get there, and had nearly gotten himself lost. He thought he could manage NYC, he was from Brooklyn after all, but this city had grown, and had changed rapidly from what he remembers. Some things were almost like shadows of his memories, and others were just completely foreign to him.

The subway had been confusing, everything had been different. The lines were different, and they went different places, and the voice on the intercom reminded him of JARVIS. All and all it was a mess for Steve; he ended up asking a Police officer for help. It seemed like this was just not his day.

It took him over an hour to get to the right place, and he was glad he had left early, or he would have been late, again. He peered in the widow as he walked to the door, and didn't see Phil. He took a deep breath, and willed himself to relax. He couldn't stop himself from getting nervous every time he had a date with Phil. He had never been this nervous, not even when Peggy shot at him in Stark Sr.'s lab, nor when he allowed himself to get caught by Hydra. Phil had this way of making him feel like that skinny kid from Brooklyn, but in all the right ways. He made Steve feel like someone wanted him, not the super soldier. It reminded him of Peggy, but yet it was so different, Phil didn't get mad at him for things he didn't understand. Phil wanted to help him understand things; he didn't want a man to take of him, but a man who just wanted to be with him. Steve hoped he could be that man.

Unsure if he should order before Phil arrived Steve took a seat in the corner, and checked his phone, nothing. He was only about five minutes early, but he felt like he had been hours late. Trying to calm down he grabbed a discarded newspaper and flipped through it till he found a Sudoku. Tony had introduced him to these, and although he normally couldn't finish one correctly he thought it might keep him occupied until Phil arrived.

When a hand gilded over his he was fighting to fit the last four numbers in the puzzle. He was glad to see Phil smiling as he sat down.

"Hope I didn't make you wait long, got caught up in my paper work," Phil said eyeing the paper.

"No, not long, just thought I'd keep myself busy," he answered gesturing to the puzzle.

"Did you realize you have two sixes in the bottom row?"

"What, wait, no… I can never get these things right," Steve murmured looking at the bottom row, as Phil chuckled.

"Did you get coffee yet?" Phil asked as he grumbled at the puzzle.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you."

"Thank you, any idea what you want?" Phil said standing up, and Steve couldn't figure out what me meant as he stood to follow, this was a coffee shop, you got coffee at it right?

"Coffee?" He replied, and watched Phil chuckle.

"Just black coffee?"

Steve nodded in reply, and Coulson quickly wondered aloud, "Hasn't Stark introduced you to expensive coffee yet?"

"They make coffee fancy?" Steve didn't know what to do. How could one mess up something as simple as coffee. He was under the impression that coffee was simple.

Suddenly Phil's hand was on his. His worry must have been showing on his face. "Don't worry you can get black coffee," Phil sooths.

Steve was worried he was going to mess up something as simple as coffee, but Phil seemed happy. There was a smile on his face, and he was still holding Steve's hand, actually he was now rubbing little circles onto the top of Steve's hand. So Cap thought maybe just maybe this would be okay.

When they made it to the front of the line Phil let go of his hand and reached for his wallet. The kid behind the counter was asking what they wanted, and Phil was asking for something Steve had never heard of, and added, "a large dark roast coffee as well." When the cash register rang Phil handed the kid a small piece plastic, Steve knew was a credit card.

With a small smile Phil lead Steve away from the ordering area, and towards the end of the counter. "You didn't have to pay for coffee," Steve said reaching for Phil's hand again.

"You came all the way across town for me, the least I can do is buy coffee."

"If you insist. What did you order anyway? It did sound quite like coffee."

"Skinny hazelnut latte, I think it might be a little sweet for your taste," Phil replied, as their coffee hit the counter.

"Coffee is meant to be black…"

"Should I order something else?" Coulson questioned.

"What, NO, I meant I like my coffee black, you can drink whatever you like, I didn't, no, that's, I, I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Steve rambled rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He was so messing up coffee. But Phil was chuckling again, and was sipping his drink.

"Steve it is okay. Breath, and sit down," Phil whispered gesturing to some soft chairs next to them. As they sat down Phil continued, "We should talk about the press."

The Captain's smile receded, and he nodded slowly, letting Phil continue.

"I know you don't like them, but we need to talk about them," Steve just nods one more time as Phil sips his coffee. "Do you want to talk to them give them a statement, or should we ignore them, Cap, are you listening to me?"

"I am listening Phil, and we agreed you'd call me Steve, remember?"

"Steve, of course, but what should talk about the press. We can tell them the other night was nothing, it would be okay, we don't have to tell them about… about us." Phil replied.

"No, I am not lying to anyone about us, Phil," Steve was squeezing Phil's hand, "You are important, and I will not hide you. I will not hide you."

"Steve," Phil replied, he seemed pained.

"Phil, I, your important, and we will do this however you'd li-"

"Steve," Coulson interrupted, "your crushing my hand." The Captain pulled his hand back like he had touched a hot coal, his face flush with embarrassment. Coulson was reaching for his hand again, and Steve let the man take his hand. "It's okay Steve."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could manage to reply.

"It's okay.'

"No I hurt you."

"It will take more than that to break me, Steve," Phil replied with a small smile. "Did you really mean it?"

Steve had to think about what Phil meant, mean what- oh, "Yes, I am not hiding you." No matter how big of a mess the press made of them Phil would be worth it. "I could never hide you. Let the press think what they want."

"Steve, are you sure, this could get messy for you?"

"I don't care about the mess. I care about us. About this," Steve replied.

"Steve-," Phil started, but he was cut off by his phone. The briefest looks of disgust crossed Phil's face, as he took a deep breath.

"You're on call, you should answer that," Steve murmured.

"Coulson, here," Phil said into his phone stepping away to take the call.

When Coulson returned there was a sad look on his face, "I have to go," he said.

Steve could see the crushed look in Phil's eye as he stood up, "I will walk you out."

"I am sorry I always get pulled away."

"We will find time, Phil, we will find time," Steve whispered as he leaned in and kissed Coulson softly on the lips.

"Goodbye, Steve," Phil muttered as he slipped into the car. Steve hadn't even realized that they had made it to the street. The car pulled away and Steve realized he had never had any of his coffee…


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Making a date… **

A week had passed since he had seen Steve, and he knew it was Fury's fault the man had called him in on every project big, small, and a couple he was sure the man had made up. The Avengers may have saved Coulson's job, but Fury was not going to let that stop him from getting his way. He was just going to work Coulson so much that he wouldn't have time to see the Captain.

The press had gone crazy again, every paper, news site, and tabloid had pictures of him and Steve. They were still printing pictures from when they when ice skating, but now there were photos of them at the coffee shop to go with it. There were close ups of them holding hands, and the few pictures of them kissing were predominately shown. Coulson flipped through the variety of tabloids that he had picked up, forcing himself to read the articles. He couldn't bring himself to read the online articles; he knew they would be worse.

Nobody seemed to know who he was, and Coulson was grateful for that. He didn't need anyone else thinking he had taken advantage of his position and pushed Captain America into this. Not that the tabloids weren't already saying that, but at least they weren't slandering his name, yet. He sighed into the paper as he read, _Captain America seems possessed by this mystery man, following him like a puppy the Captain seems head over heels with his unknown man./ What kind of man could make the Captain turn gay? Apparently a mild mannered middle aged businessman, with a lack or coordination, and good taste in coffee. / This unknown man has corrupted the heart of Captain America and ensnared his mind. He has pushed his wonton ways on the Captain and won't take no for an answer. _Coulson couldn't read anymore, and tossed the papers in the trash, just as Fury walked into his office.

He watched Fury put another ream of paperwork on his desk, and Phil broke. "Give it to Anderson, I am going home tonight, and I don't think I will be in tomorrow either," Coulson said standing to go.

"That is not your decision," Fury retorted turning to leave.

"I have been on call for a week straight, and I haven't left this building in three days, I am going home, turning of my phone, taking a nice long shower, and then I think I am going on a date."

"Agent-"

"Fire me if you have a problem with it, otherwise I will be in on Monday at six like usual. Goodnight Director," Coulson said making for the open door. When he got out of his office he realized headquarters was dead quiet. Everyone had heard him yelling at the director, and he realized he didn't care. Walking to the exit, he heard quiet words of encouragement, and then someone was clapping, by the time he made it to the door he was being cheered on. He was smiling to himself as he exited, remembering he had good friends at SHIELD even if Fury was being irrational.

* * *

After a hot shower, he found something more relaxed to wear; a pair of old jeans comfortably worn, and a light sweater that was a dark grey. He hadn't even talked to Steve since coffee; he thought maybe he should surprise him. Running a comb throw his hair he looked at the time, 5:15, Steve probably hadn't had dinner yet. But going out seemed like a horrible idea, he didn't need them in the press again, what if all the attention scared Steve off, or worse what he believed those stupid articles? No, no this was Steve's idea, Steve had asked him to dinner after that kiss in his room, had taken him out ice skating, and he had called him back even asking for their coffee date. Steve wanted this, didn't he?

Coulson decided that he would go surprise Steve, they could talk about this about them… Maybe they would just stay in tonight, spend some time in Steve's apartment in Stark Tower. Yes they could do that. They would do that… if it was okay with Steve.

* * *

When he walked into the elevator at Stark Tower JARVIS greeted him, "Hello Agent, how are you today?"

"I am well can you tell me where Steve is?"

"Captain Rodgers is in the penthouse with Mr. Stark, they are working on a project, Agent."

"A project?" This didn't sound good to Coulson.

"Mr. Stark is working on a new engine and Captain Rodgers offered to help with the lifting." The computer replied. Coulson immediately understood, Steve didn't like freeloading, and he was trying to help Stark to feel like he was paying his dues. JARVIS continued, "would you like me to bring you to the penthouse, Agent?"

"Yes, thank you JARVIS," he answered.

He knew where Stark's lab was, and quickly walked to it when he exited the elevator. The door was locked, but he convinced JARVIS to unlock it for him, and he was caught off guard by the site before him. JARVIS had informed him that Steve and Stark were working on engines, but Steve looked amazing, his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and grease smudges on his arms, and a couple on his face. It was a good look on the man, and it made Coulson swoon.

He must have made some sort of noise because both men turned to look at him, and Steve smiled. Tony muttered something that he couldn't quite hear, but whatever it was it made Steve turn rather scarlet. "I wasn't expecting you tonight," Steve said putting down the large piece of metal he had been holding, "I wouldn't have gotten involved in anything quite so… Stenuous…"

"It's fine, I didn't expect to have tonight off, but it just worked out," Phil replied, "it's a good look."

"Told you Cap, he-" Stark interjected.

"Tony not now," Steve said before Stark could continue. "Let me get cleaned up, and we can get out of here," and the captain was leading him out of the lab, very quickly.

He realized why as soon as Tony yelled after them, "Make sure you use protection and good lubrication." Steve was scarlet again, and Coulson wasn't much better.

"We will be out of here shortly," Steve whispered as he hit the button on the elevator, "just let me shower. I am a mess."

"You look great Cap," Coulson said sliding up for a kiss, and leaning into Steve.

"But- I'm a mess."

"I like it," he murmured, and the Captain was blushing again.

* * *

Steve came out of his bathroom dressed in clean khakis and a light blue checkered button up walking toward Coulson who was sitting on the bed. Coulson was kind of disappointed, Steve looked good, no doubt, but earlier he had been so… arousing… It was hard to think of the Captain as a sexual being, he was handsome, sweet, charismatic, and defiantly romantic, but thinking of him in a sexual way seemed like sacrilege. This was Captain America—

And Captain America was kissing him; Coulson lost all track of his thoughts. As they parted the Captain asked him, "What's the matter Phil?"

"I- the papers- and work, and I haven't seen you… we haven't talked… and we haven't _talked_. I- you- do you still want to do this Captain do you still want us?"

"Phil-"

"You were pushing us out the door like you didn't want Stark to see us, and last week you weren't going to ide me, and your pushing me out the door," he was babbling, how did the Captain do this to him, he was falling apart.

"I didn't want Stark making crude comments and making you leave, I will not hide you remember?" Cap said bending over so he was eye to eye with Coulson, "Hey, you are what is important, and I am so sorry I haven't seen you all week, but JARVIS said you were at work all week I didn't want to bother. I am sorry I should have made time to see you. I will not let it happen again. Tell me how I fix this tonight? How do I make it better?"

Coulson almost broke inside, "I just want to spend tonight with you, no press, no questions just us. Can we do that, Captain?"

"Well I have one condition for you," Steve replied, and Coulson stilled pulling back a little, "Can you call me Steve?"

"Steve," Coulson breathed relaxing, "I think I can do that."

"Good, do you want to stay here for the evening, we can order dinner in, and relax?" Steve questioned, but before Coulson could answer there was a knock on the door. Steve was turning to get it, but it opened of its own accord, and Stark walked in.

"Cap I realized you wouldn't know where to get a decent lub-"

"Out Tony!" Steve yelled.

"Cap," Stark continued as Steve stood and pushed him out the door, "it's important to have good lube." Steve pushed the door shut as Stark finished, "or one of you isn't going to have a good morning."

"I really need an apartment."

"Would you like me to look one up for you, sir," JARVIS chimed in making Steve obviously frustrated.

"JARVIS mute," Steve replied.

"Maybe we should spend tonight at my apartment?"

"That… that would be great, I hate this tower," Steve replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated they keep me updating, and thanks for all the subscriptions and Favorites.  
**

* * *

**11. Dinner at Coulson's **

Steve was silently impressed with Phil's apartment. As soon as they entered they were in a spacious, nicely furnished living room. The furniture reminded him of the really expensive kind from his time, and the architecture looked circa 1920.

A nice rug was under his feet. When he looked over to the corner Steve saw a record player sitting diagonally between the two couches that were flush against the walls. On the third wall of the living room was a nice fire place with a flat screen TV hanging above it. The kitchen opened to Phil's living room where the fourth wall would be. A small table and chairs made of finely polished wood sat in front of bar like counter top, which had 3 stools tucked neatly underneath it. On the other side of that was a nice set of double cupboards with a stove, a fridge, and sink nestled in them. There was a hallway between the kitchen and the living room that Steve decided must lead to Phil's bedroom, and the bathroom.

"Steve? You with me?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, sorry your apartment is nice, it reminds me of home," Steve replied, realizing he had zoned out.

"So, dinner?"

"Of course, would you like some help?" Steve offered not wanting to be a bad house guest. This wasn't Stark Tower Phil would have to cook.

Even before Phil replied, "No, I am making dinner, don't worry its nothing complicated," Cap could tell he wasn't going to get to help. Almost as an afterthought Phil asked him if he wanted to pick a record, and Steve jumped at the idea. The record player had given him hope that Phil might have some music he actually liked.

There was a large collection of music he had never heard of, but there were some artists he knew like Bing Crosby, and Fred Astaire; there was also a large collection of jazz that Steve flipped through. He ended up picking a record he didn't know, but the name sounded familiar.

"Frank Sinatra," Coulson questioned as he stirred a pot on the stove.

"It looked good, and I thought I'd see if I liked any of the music from after my era" Steve answered.

"Sinatra came out early 40's though," Coulson said questioning him.

"We didn't get much new music on the front lines."

"Sorry," Phil mumbled, looking down into the pot. That wouldn't do… he couldn't have Phil looking so down. He slipped behind the counter and warped his arms around Phil's waist his head resting on Phil's solider. He saw pasta in the pot, and some form of red sauce simmering in a smaller pot off to the side.

"Don't be sorry Phil," he whispers feeling the shivers that slide though the smaller man. "You sure you don't need help with dinner?"

"Let me make you dinner," Phil nearly pleaded, and Steve turned the smaller man around to face him in his arms, giving him a soft kiss.

"You'll make me burn dinner," Phil warned slipping his arms around the Steve.

"Dinner will be fi-" Steve tried to tell Phil, as something started beeping frantically, and Coulson pulled away from him and opened the stove. Steve wondered when Phil had put bread in the oven as he slipped out of the way. Phil was hurrying around the kitchen and Steve quickly realized that he was simply in way on this side of the counter and took a seat on one of those stools out of the way.

Phil was smiling as he put dinner together. Steve was glad to be able to watch him like this. He knew that Agent Phil Coulson was his own force to reckoned with, but to seem him so relaxed, making dinner, it felt right to Steve. Phil was pulling out wine glasses, and quietly asked Steve, "Any preference for a wine?"

"I have no idea, what goes with pasta?"

"We could go with a pinot, a cab-sauv, a nice merlot, or the chianti wouldn't be bad, what should I grab?"

Steve had never had much wine, and he had never even heard of the chianti. But Phil was looking at him with an expectant smile, so he replied, "A merlot sounds good?"

"Would you open it for me?" Phil asked handing him the bottle and a cork screw.

"I thought I wasn't helping?"

"I thought you wanted to, I can open it if you'd like," Coulson replied, and Steve was happy to hear the teasing tone in Phil's voice. He opened the bottle, and put it on the counter.

"Dinner is almost done," Phil replied draining pasta, and digging for a serving spoon.

"Need any help?" Steve asked again as Phil was plating their food.

"You could bring these to the table, if you'd like."

"Of course," he answered taking their food from Phil who was grabbing sliver wear and cloth napkins. When he got the food to the table Coulson started to arrange everything neatly, so Steve went back to grab the wine and glasses.

When they finally got themselves seated, Steve realized he was nervous. He was thankful for the music still playing in the background, because he had no idea what to talk about. Every other time they had been out it had been so easy to talk, but now in the intimacy of Phil's apartment Steve didn't know what to say.

He sipped his wine, and looked over the table at Phil, who was smiling at him, a shy quiet smile, that Steve realized meant that Phil was as nervous as he was. He took a breath, and asked, "Where did you get your records you seem to have quite the collection, and nobody else seems to have them anymore."

He could tell Phil was glad he had decided on a topic of conversation as he replied. "I have been collecting them for as long as I can remember, I've always had a record player in my house. The music has a better feel to it when it's on vinyl, and I don't lose all my music every time I break my computer." Phil was visibly calmer now, and the conversation continued to flow. When they finished their dinner Steve wondered if his night could get any better.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Dancing**

As they finished their dinner Steve wondered if his night could get any better, and then the music stopped. They both stopped and Phil smiled, "Why don't you pick another record, while I clean up?"

"No," Steve replied with a smile, "you pick a record I will clean up."

"I- Steve, I can't let you clean up," Phil replied looking mortified at the idea of Steve cleaning in his apartment.

But Steve was already picking up the plates with a smile, "I want to hear the music you like, we already listened to a choice of mine. Besides you made dinner I couldn't let you clean up, while I sat and relaxed."

Phil was giving him a contemplative look. All the dishes were now strategically stacked in Steve's arms, "Please I want to know what you like," he asked and Phil caved.

"Alright," Phil said nodding and heading towards the record player. As Steve put the dishes in the sink, and started to run the water he heard an odd beat. The words were slow, but the music was faster than it had been in his day. He smiled, this was what Phil had picked? He wondered what it was, when it had been made, it didn't sound current.

"What do think?"

"It's nice what is it?"

"Buddy Holly, he is from the 50's," Phil replied rinsing off the dishes Steve had washed. The domestic feeling of doing the dishes together made Steve's heart swelter. The song changed as he finished the last of the dishes, and Steve could help himself he pulled Phil away from the sink towards the open floor in the middle of the living room.

"Steve, what-"

"I've always wanted to do this," he said pulling Phil close to him. His hands slid around Phil's waist, and pulled him close.

"Captain?" Phil questioned, and Steve pulled away.

"Phil, I am sorry that I don't know how this works. I- I have never done this with anyone, and I wanted- but I shouldn't have tried to dance with you." Steve finished feeling rather embarrassed. He had messed up enough tonight to last him a life time, how had he messed up again already?

"Dance- Steve I'd love to dance, I just-" and suddenly Phil stopped talking, and leaned in to give Steve a kiss. As they parted, he finished, "I'd love to dance, all you have to do is ask."

Steve was kicking himself, he should of asked, why hadn't he asked. But he could rectify that, "Phil would you dance with me?"

"Yes," Phil replied, and suddenly they were swaying across the living room. The beat was faster than Steve was used to, but it was still slow enough that he could manage to dance without making a fool of himself. A slower song came on, Phil leaned in pressing his body into Steve's, and it took all Steve had not to stop dead. He had no idea he could even be this nervous and this excited at the same time. Phil was pressing into his body, and he couldn't even think, he was sure his breath was hitching, but he wasn't sure he cared. Steve didn't think he'd ever been this happy.

When the record ended with a faster song, Steve found himself almost sweating, and Phil was breathing a little heavy. Maybe they should just sit for a bit he thinks, and they could finish that bottle of wine, not that the alcohol would do him any good. He asked Phil who goes to grab the wine, and Steve takes the opportunity to remove his button up, and his shoes.

When Phil returned with the wine they sat on the couch, and Phil removed his shoes as well. Steve was sitting on the edge of the couch, and Phil was leaning into him again. They were talking about the city again, and as Steve told Phil about the last Stark Expo he had gone to with Bucky, and the flying car. Just as he was getting to the part where it had malfunctioned, he felt Phil slumping into him. _Phil had fallen asleep on him. _He grabbed the wine glass from Phil's hand and slipped it on the small table hiding next to the couch. Steve wondered what he should do. Should he wake Phil up? Should he just go? No that seemed wrong. Phil had asked him to come over, he had surprised him at Stark Tower and Phil had asked him to come, maybe he should just stay here. Let Coulson sleep on his shoulder, yes he liked that idea. Steve slouched down and put his head on Phil's, and let himself relax. He didn't sleep much since the serum, but he was content just sitting here with Phil sleeping on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Spending the Night**

It was nearly three AM when Phil opened his eyes. He was stilling on the couch cuddled into Steve's side. He groaned as he sat up straight, tilting his head side to side trying to crack his neck. The captain was still asleep next to him, and Phil resisted the urge to just watch him sleep. Cap had seemed rather perturbed when he had mentioned he had watched him sleep, back on the heilo-carrier. Steve looked so peaceful, Coulson thought about just letting him sleep on the couch for the night. But he couldn't justify letting Captain America sleep on the couch, so he had to wake him up.

Leaning forward Coulson whispered into Steve's ear, "Hey, Steve, Hey, its time to get up." He was rewarded with a soft sigh, but Cap didn't wake up. Frowning Phil tried again, "Steve will you wake up for me, Steve wake up for me, plea-" only to be cut off by a kiss.

"What time is it?" Cap questioned.

"Two fifty seven."

"Why are we up Phil?" the captained murmured into Coulson's shoulder.

His reply of, "This is not a good place to spend the night, Captain," didn't go over as well at all.

The Captain all of the sudden completely awake, stood looking dejected, he grabbed his shirt and started to button it up quipping, "I guess I should go then. Goodnight Phil, sorry I over stayed my welcome."

Coulson was heartbroken. Steve was leaving, and he sure wasn't happy. His mind raced over the last few minutes. He woke up; woke up the captain; then the captain asked for the time; then he wanted to know why they hadn't stayed asleep; _the captain hadn't wanted to get up in the first place, why was he running for the door_; he told the Captain that they couldn't sleep on the couch; and then Cap got mad. Why was he upset, Coulson didn't want to sleep on the couch that didn't mean he wanted Cap to leave, especially not like this. He had messed this up, a perfect night and he had messed it up, and he didn't even know how. Cap was almost to the door already, and Coulson could feel his gut clenching. Somehow he just knew that if he let Cap leave that would be the end of them. Before he could even think he was padding across the floor to stop the Captain, no _Steve_ he reminded himself.

This time it was his turn to grab Steve's arm. The Captain turned, and all Coulson could see in those beautiful eyes, was rejection. "Cap what did I do…"

"I thought you wanted me here, I thought you wanted me to stay."

"I did," Coulson nearly whimpered, "I mean I do. Captain what did I do, why are you leaving?"

"Why am I leaving Phil, you asked me to _'This is not a good place to spend the night Captain' _that's what you said not three minutes ago," Steve spat at him.

"Captain… Steve," Coulson sighed with relief, "I meant the couch, I don't think I'd be able to stand tomorrow if we slept there. I didn't mean you can't stay… I mean if you want to, but we can't sleep on the couch," Coulson finished.

Coulson was just calming down as he noticed Steve lightly quivering. "Steve?"

"I'm sorry, I… I am not really good at… I'm don't… I've never really had someone…" Steve blurted, his face flushing in embarrassment. Coulson was melting, he was Captain America's first real relationship. He thought he'd die with happiness.

Tilting his head up Coulson went to steal a quick kiss, and found Steve pulling him close darting his tongue at Coulson's lips. With a soft moan Coulson opened his mouth and let the Captain deepen this kiss. Everything else in his life paled in comparison to this moment, and he thought the world might just be ending when the captain pulled away.

"Did you mean what you said earlier Phil?"

"I… what did I say?" Coulson asked still dazed.

"That I could stay tonight."

Coulson swallowed, yes he had meant that, but this was Cap, the biggest gentlemen ever, he hadn't expected him to want to stay over. It was only their second real date, well third if you counted the diner, but Phil didn't like count that. The captain softly whispered, "Phil?" and Coulson snapped back to the present.

"Yes, of course you can stay, I just didn't… I hadn't expected you to want to. I'd love for you to stay but I don't want you to just be staying for me, I meant this has to be something you want… I… Whatever you'd like," he finished realizing he had just babbled.

Suddenly Steve was lifting his chin and kissing him sweet and chaste. "Phil," Steve breathed as they parted, "do you want me to stay?"

"I…" Phil had no idea what to say. Of course he wanted Steve to stay, but he didn't want to push he didn't want to rush this.

"Because I don't want to stay if its too soon, I would love to stay, but-"

"Steve, please stay," was all Coulson had to say. Cap leaned down kissing him again. Coulson was on cloud nine he barely noticed that he was being pushed backwards. He was being guided across his living room back towards his room. Steve had one hand on his back and the other curving around Coulson's upper arm while Coulson had one arm rapped behind the Captain, hand reaching for his nape, the other furiously trying to unbutton the shirt Steve had put back on.

They pulled apart as Coulson's back hit the wall. "Phil… I… we should go to bed…," the captain muttered face flushed.

"Yeah, bed," Phil answered sliding over to open the door. The captain followed him inside, slowly pulling of the shirt Coulson had unbuttoned, and leaning forward to take off Coulson's, pulling it off over his head. Once he was done with the shirt Cap's hands slid down Phil's sides over the white undershirt and stopped at his hands at Coulson's hips.

"Can I?" Steve questioned. With Phil's nod of approval his hands quickly undid Phil's belt and made quick work of the fly. Steve slid down Coulson's pants, and Coulson shuttered out of pure nervousness. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," the captain whispered, "We're going to slow remember?"

"I… we're just sleeping… right?" Coulson questioned looking down at the floor. He really didn't want to rush this, to push this, he wanted to make this perfect. Steve was perfect, and rushing this would just make a mess.

Bringing his hand up to Phil's cheek the captain leaned in and laid of soft kiss on Coulson's lips, "I don't think I want anything else." And at the look of dejection in Coulson's eyes, he continued, "I mean not yet, not tonight. I we will, just tonight-"

Coulson cut him off with a kiss. "Let's get to sleep then, everything else can wait." And with that the Captain relieved himself of his own pants, and Coulson was sure he stopped breathing at that, forget the handsome gentleman, Steve was the definition of arousing. Captain America was standing in front of him in his boxers and an undershirt; there weren't words for how perfect Steve looked…

And the Coulson was being pulled to the bed. Oh, tonight was perfect…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am sorry this took so long, but I actually nearing the end of my story and I am trying to figure out how to end it nicely, but am having trouble... Hope you all like this.  
**

**14. Morning After**

When Steve woke up all he could think was he was really warm, and he didn't really want to be awake. But his body was telling him to get up, he groaned and tried to move, only to stop at realization that the warmth was coming from something- no someone half cuddled on top of him. Phil was wrapped around side one leg over his own. Steve looked over at the clock which read 7:52, later than he slept in, in years. He could stay here until Phil woke up, but he really need to get up.

Carefully Steve untangled himself from Phil's extremities. Phil cuddled into the space Steve had just vacated and clutched the pillow he had been using. Steve smiled at the sight, and slipped out the door. There were two doors in the hallway the first he opened to a nicely furnished office that looked completely unused, and the second was to a large bathroom which was the room Steve was looking for. After taking care of the necessities Steve decided on a shower, he quickly went to get his cloths from the night before, finding them discarded on the floor of Phil's room, and returned to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The clock in the kitchen read 8:22 when Steve entered. He fumbled for a minute with the coffee pot before managing to get it running, he was glad it was less complicated than the one in Stark Tower. By the time the coffee had brewed half a pot Steve decided he'd make them breakfast; give Phil something nice to wake up to.

Plenty of food was in the fridge, but what to make Steve wondered. He was sure he should make some form of eggs, but what to go with them, and how did Phil like his eggs? He could wake Phil up to see what he wanted, but he was sure Phil wouldn't let him make breakfast if he was awake. So he rummaged through the fridge for a bit finding nothing, decided he'd check the freezer. A box of "brown and serve" sausage made the cut, though he wasn't sure how well they would taste. The cupboard produced bread, butter, and jam for toast, and Steve thought, that just maybe he could manage this.

Just as Steve was plating the food, there was a knock on the door, and then a key turned in the lock. Immediately Steve tensed, if Phil was expecting someone, he would have said something, and who was over at nine AM on a Sunday? He turned to Director Fury in the doorway.

"Captain, I am surprised to see you."

"Don't you read the papers? I thought everyone knew about… me and Phil now."

"I was unaware that you and Agent Coulson had taken your relationship this far," Fury replied, and Steve wondered why the man's voice had an edge on it, "Where is Coulson."

"He is still asleep… Is something the matter?"

"He turned his phone off, and I needed to discuss something with him," Fury explained, but Steve was getting an uncomfortable feeling. Phil never turned his phone off, the man was never without it, but come to think of it, his phone hadn't even beeped last night, which was odd.

Steve wondered if he should wake Coulson up or have Fury leave. He was going to get Phil up shortly anyway, but if he had turned off his phone, then he didn't want to talk to work. Steve decided Fury was just going to have to go. "Director I am sorry, but Phil isn't awake, I will have him call you when he gets up," Steve said firmly.

"Very well Captain, I will let the man sleep, but I will take this chance to warn you. Don't let Coulson pull you in. Don't let that man make a foul of you, don't let your reputation be ruined by an Agent with a personal agenda. He has been pulling you in and taking advantage of you. He only wants your title, do not let him-"

"Enough," Steve yelled. It had taken him a moment to realize what Fury was trying to tell him, what Fury was saying: that Coulson just wanted the notch on his belt, to say he'd been with Captain America, and move on. Steve knew better, and Fury was being ignorant. Steve was angry, and continued, "You know nothing, and Phil is worth more than my reputation, he is worth more than anything I have ever had, and if you think any different you are blind. To believe you have the audacity to come here on his day off, the first real one he has had in a week and a half, and tell me he isn't good enough makes regret ever helping you."

"Cap- how can you let yourself be so ensnared by that man, have you forgotten who you are? Have you forgotten your wholesome clean cut reputation? Are you going to give it all up for some tryst with a nobody agent?"

"Steve- I am so sorry, about the director he was just leaving," Coulson interjected from the hall.

"Coulson I have some work for you."

"I told you I will be in tomorrow, have a nice day."

"Coulson," Fury stated with agitation clear in his voice, but it had no effect. Phil had walked to the door and was holding it open for Fury. Phil gestured towards the door, and Fury exited looking rather unhappy. "I am so sorry, I hadn't expected him to show up here. I am sorry, he's been being difficult. I understand if you want to leave, if you don't want to come back, I know I am not-"

"Phil, I am not going to run away, and Fury can go take his idea of who I should be and put it in his high hat and smoke it. I am not leaving, though I may go get you a new lock, after we have breakfast," Steve said, breathing out trying to calm down. He walked up to Coulson who was still in his boxers and undershirt, and slid his arms around him. Coulson leaned in and just let Cap hold him for a minute. "I made you breakfast, I hope you don't mind, I might have made a mess of your kitchen."


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Breakfast**

Leaning into Steve's chest, Coulson smiled as Cap told him, "I made you breakfast, I hope you don't mind, I might have made a mess of your kitchen."

"You made breakfast?" he murmured a little while later.

"I tried, I am not sure how the sausage will be. I have never made precooked sausage before, I don't know how it will taste, but the eggs will be delicious I promise."

"You didn't have to cook," was all he could manage to say. Steve had made him breakfast, and wanted to stay even after that mess with Fury.

"I wanted to."

"Did the kitchen give you to much trouble?" He asked finally pulling away from Steve and walking over to the kitchen.

"I managed… The coffee pot was… I managed," Steve answered looking down.

"It smells delicious, thank you for breakfast," he replied pulling out coffee cups, and digging for silverware. "We should eat before its gets cold, and all your hard work goes bad."

Steve was smiling, picking up the plates of food, and Phil decided that he could get used to this. Him and Steve have breakfast in his apartment, nothing to worry about, just a lazy Sunday, nothing but them. Steve was turning around to take the coffee from him, but he was putting it back on the counter. His hand was stopping Steve's, his body was moving of its own volition, and they were kissing again. But this was so different than Steve's normal chaste kisses, and even that kiss the night before had nothing on this. Steve's hands were sliding up and down Phil's body, and Phil's hands were pulling the captain's hips towards his own. Coulson was trapped between the counter and Steve who was unconsciously pushing him backwards making his back bump the coffee he placed on the counter.

When they parted Phil was out of breath gasping lighting as Steve put their foreheads together. They stayed there for a few moments, Steve lightly pressing his lips to Coulson's every couple of seconds. When he finally found enough air to speak, Phil muttered, "Breakfast?"

"Right, breakfast, where did you want to eat?"

"The bar will do, unless you want to eat somewhere else?" he found himself answering, hoping it was alright.

Steve seemed to think so, replying, "Perfect," punctuating his answer with another chaste kiss. Yes, Phil thought to himself he could defiantly get used to this, he should take weekends off more often.

* * *

When they finished breakfast they did the dishes together again, though Coulson had done the washing this time, and he was secretly amused as Steve tried to figure out where things went in his kitchen. When he was done washing the dishes, he helped Steve put away the dishes. As he reached to put a pan of the top shelf, Steve slid up his arm helping him reach the top shelf. Coulson felt Steve's other arm sliding around his waist, and Phil leaned backwards, relaxing. Phil had never felt this comfortable with a partner before, he had never felt this safe, but this was Steve, he was sure that he would be there to catch him when he fell.

They stayed there for a moment, Coulson simply wrapped in Steve's arms until Steve asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Coulson had no idea what they were going to do, he was flustered, "Maybe we could go for another walk after lunch? Let you get reacquainted with the city?"

Steve turned Coulson around in his arms, and kissed him softly chastely, and inquired, "Will you show me your favorite places?"

"What would you like to see?"

"Only the things you want to you show me," was Steve's reply and Coulson was melting. Steve, wanted him to show him the city, Steve wanted to see the city as he saw it. Oh, where to take him, what to show him?

Steve's questioning, "Phil," drew him back to the present, "will you show me the city this afternoon?"

"Y-yes, of course," he stammered, looking down.

"Hey, did I do something wrong? Phil, what's wrong?"

"I we… Fury this morning, and I was at work all last week, and the press, and your still here. And I don't know why. You are being all perfect, and I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Hey, none of that is your fault, you're the one who has been perfect. You let me be Steve. You let me dance with you in your apartment, take you to dinner, we went ice skating, and you have been perfect through it all. When Tony was being stupid you didn't let it affect you, you took it in stride, and we had a wonderful night. I don't feel like everything has changed when I am with you, because everything is right, everything is right when we are together."

"Steve-,"

"Please, Phil, please don't run, because of what all those people are saying. We can do this however you want, whatever you want, just please don't leave, because of them, please-,"

"Leave? Steve, I…"

"Please, Phil, I don't want to lose you, too, Please," Steve was visibly scared, nearly shaking, but he continued, "I know I don't know what I am doing, that I don't know… that this is all new to me, but I am trying I promise, please let me keep trying."

Coulson was hardly breathing, Steve was so worried, so scared, that he would leave him. How could he tell the captain what he was thinking, he didn't think he could even start to explain how he felt. That Steve was everything he had wanted, that yes he had fell for Captain America, but it was Steve he was falling in love with. Maybe he could show him? What could he do?

He knew his silence was not making this situation any better. Then it hit him, he knew what he had to do, "Steve, I am not leaving," were all the words Coulson could muster as pulled Steve into the living room. Leaving Steve in the middle of the room he turned on the record player, letting it play Buddy Holly again.

Steve seemed confused, but Coulson wasn't going to give him time question him. Phil pulled Steve into his arms, and they danced slowly to a fast beat, but he didn't care, because Steve was smiling at him again.

"I am not leaving, I just, I didn't know why you were staying; now I do."


	16. Chapter 16

16. Sunday…

Steve could barely believe that just a couple of hours ago he had been a mess in Phil's kitchen, letting all his worries out, and now he was walking the city holding Phil's hand hearing about all Phil's favorite places. They had eaten lunch at the dinner earlier, but even that had been hours ago.

He and Phil had done all sorts things, from the touristy walking the Brooklyn Bridge, and the more local attractions such as walking Park Slope, a residential neighborhood that made him want to sit down with a sketch book again. Phil was happily telling him the history of the architecture again, and Steve found it relaxing. But he couldn't help but notice all the stares, and the whispered words from bystanders, and passersby, and how they all seemed to give him funny looks. But those looks were nothing compared to what people had been giving Phil. They were better here, on the Bridge people had seemed like they had wanted confront them, but Steve had given them an intimidating look and they seemed to shy off. There had even been one man with a large camera who had seemed like he had wanted to ask them questions, but Steve had avoided him easily enough.

It was nearing dinner time when Phil suggested they go back to Stark Tower. He had scoffed at the idea, but Phil reminded him he was still in yesterday's cloths, and he added, "It's going to get dark and I don't want any trouble." At Cap's look of disapproval Phil reiterated, "Steve, I don't want trouble, we should get off the street, before it gets dark."

"Phil, I am not going to let anything happen," he tried to retort, but Phil wasn't having any of it.

"Steve, if someone starts something, there will be a mess. I know you could take care of it, and I could take care of it, but we don't need more press than we are already going to get today."

"Alright," Steve answered, he felt like he was backing down, but it was what Phil wanted.

They took the subway back across town, and Steve was happy that Phil was there to help him. People gave them more looks on the tram, but he ignored them listening to Phil tell him about when they added what lines to the metro, and he let his hand slide onto Phil's leg. He wasn't going to let what other people thought stop him from being with Phil.

If people had problems with his relationship they could keep it to themselves. He was a symbol that he knew, but he was a symbol of America the land of the free. He had just as much right to be in love as anyone else.

* * *

JARVIS greeted them in the elevator, and Steve insisted that they go to his room, not the penthouse, adding, "JARVIS please tell Tony to not come down, I really don't need to be bothered right now."

"Sir, he will not like that."

"Then tell Pepper, please and thank you," he replied as the elevator hit his floor. Phil was the first out of the elevator, but waited for Steve to lead them to his room. Steve wondered what they would do in his room, there really wasn't anywhere for them to sit. He was nervous again, but brushed it off as they got to his room.

He didn't know what they would talk about, but Phil seemed to answer that for him asking, "Can we talk about this mess we are in?"

He was glad to have a topic, but he wasn't quite sure what Phil was referring to, and at his questioning look, Phil continued, "About Fury, and the press, and all those people today, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"But-but you said you weren't leaving," Steve stammered, scared that all the people today had made Phil change his mind.

"Steve, I am not going anywhere, I just mean we might need a game plan for dealing with people. We avoided that reporter well enough today," Steve had hoped that Phil hadn't noticed that he should have known better. "Of course I noticed," Steve almost flinched Phil was reading his mind now.

"You didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to make you worry while we were out," Phil answered, gesturing to bed, silently asking if they could sit. "We had enough drama this morning."

Steve sighed remembering his argument with Fury, and let it go, "What do you want to do about all those people Phil? I don't really know where to start."

"Steve, what do you want? This isn't just about me," Phil said as they sat down on the bed.

"I want to do this right, I want a relationship with out everyone trying to examine it, trying to tell us its wrong. I don't know what to do about the press, or Fury, or any of this, I want to fix this for you, and I don't know how," Steve answering hopping that Phil understood.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey sorry this took so long I have been working extra hours and my summer classes are giving me trouble. I have friends coming up this weekend, so it will be a while before I have time to write again, but I promise I will finish this and not leave it incomplete. Hope you have a wonderful 4th if your in the U.S.  
**

* * *

**17. Good Press**

Alyssa Mellino was very confused; any reporter could walk up to Tony Stark and get a comment. But hell must have frozen over, because the only words Tony Stark would say to her were, "No Comment."

She followed him through the lobby of Stark tower towards the elevator, and asked him again, "Mr. Stark what can you tell me about Captain Rodgers new relationship?"

"No Comment," was his reply once again as he walked away from her and her voice recorder.

"Can you tell me the name Captain America's Boyfriend?" She tried.

No luck, once again, "No comment," was still all she got as Stark entered the elevator. Not wanting to test her luck she backed off, noticing the large red 'Private' posted above the door.

Disappointed that she hadn't got any information, Alyssa turned to leave. But then she realized, Tony Stark had no comment; she might just have the best story there is. Stark was well known for always giving a comment. He may not say what you would like to hear, or even answer your question, hell he was more likely to proposition you than answer your question, but Stark ALWAYS had something to say. Whatever was going on between Captain America and this mystery man of his well it was important enough that Stark was keeping quiet.

* * *

_An Important Man_

Nobody knows who Captain America's mystery man is, but one can be assured that he is important.

Two weeks ago the pair was seen for the first time publicly at Rockefeller Center ice skating, and later that night walking the city. The entire night the Captain was seen smiling and eye witnesses reported that the Captain had to coax his companion onto the ice. They were seen holding hands all night, and there were several chaste kisses caught on camera by onlookers.

A week later the two were seen at a local coffee shop. Bystanders, and patrons reported the two discussing how to handle their situation with media. The words "I will not hide you," were heard loud and clear by all in the small shop, and those were Captain America's words. And when this man got called away, Rodgers was true to his word. The Captain walked him out, and kissed him goodbye in full view of the street.

Yesterday the pair was seen across the city, simply walking and talking. But constantly holding hands. Many people reported that Captain America seemed to be pushing away anyone who tried to speak to them. And that mystery man seemed oblivious to it all.

A large number of people online, and in the press have been claiming that this man, this unnamed man has pressured Captain America, that this man has charmed Captain Rodgers and wants little more than to corrupt and use him. But looking at the facts there is a different story. This man is important to Captain Rodgers.

Even the great Tony Stark finds this man important. A man who is never without a comment, had nothing to say on the matter, or any matter at all when asked about captain Rodgers, and this man. Nothing makes Tony Stark say no comment, the man who admitted to being a "super hero", the man who had a press conference the day he came back for his imprisonment in Afghanistan, had and I quote, "no comment."

Whoever this man is, he must be important. He is the first person to have been seen with Captain America in a social setting since he has reemerged, and he is important enough that Tony Stark won't comment. Whoever this man is, he has Captain America's respect, so he will have mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Monday Morning….**

When the alarm went off, Coulson tried to roll over to turn it off, but found himself rather trapped. Steve was on his side, still asleep, and effectively trapping him. Coulson had no idea how Steve had convinced him to stay last night, how he had been convinced this was a good idea, he had to get to work, and he had to get up, but all he wanted to do was turn of that alarm and cuddle into Steve.

He thought about just not getting up, but the alarm was slowly increasing in volume, and Steve was stirring, a soft mutter crossing his lips. Steve was slowly waking up, and Coulson was enjoying watching him wake up. The alarm was getting louder, and louder, and Steve suddenly reached up to turn it off, his entire body covering Phil's as he reached over to hit the button. The contact drew blood from Phil's brain, and towards something his body found more _pressing_ at the moment.

Steve hadn't noticed Phil's sudden alertness and was obviously surprised when Phil used his leverage to flip them over, putting himself on top of the larger man. Phil had been being so cautious, he had tried so hard not to rush their relationship, but at this moment his sleep filled mind wasn't thinking about any of that. All he wanted was Steve, and everything the man had to offer. For the first time since he had started this relationship, Phil was taking charge, taking Steve's mouth with his own stealing a deep kiss, which made the captain moan under him. Then he started kissing his way down Steve's neck, stopping to pay attention at his pulse point, and licking softly at the crock of the man's neck. The noises Steve continued to make were only encouraging him to continue, he was almost oblivious to the fact that he was grinding their hips together, but he could not ignore the sensations it was creating.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Coulson is surprised that the Captain is letting him take control, that Steve hasn't reversed their positions. He is unsure how long Steve is going to stay complacent and content under him, but he decides to take advantage while he can. Steve is never one to sit idly by and let someone else make the decisions. Phil's hand, the one that isn't propping him up, is just making its way to Steve's waist, when there is a knock on the door.

His groan of irritation is matched by Steve's. Coulson can tell Steve doesn't know what he should do, so he kisses Steve's lips one more time, and gets up to get the door. Embarrassment at his state of dress doesn't even cross his mind, he is just glad Steve wasn't one for pajamas. The thought of Steve seeing his Captain America sleep pants was almost enough to make him die of embaressment though. When he opens it he sees Pepper holding a suit bag, with a smile. "Sorry Phil I didn't mean to interrupt but Tony wanted send down your suit before you were late for work."

"How-,"

"JARVIS told us not to disturb you when you got in last night, and Tony wanted to know when you left so he could come down and bother Rodgers, but you never left…" Coulson nearly winced at her reply, but thanked her for the suit. Once she left, he left himself flush, and Steve was walking over to calm him down.

"I am sorry about that," Steve started, but Phil was stopping him with a kiss.

"Not your fault, but I have to get ready for work, or I will be late. Can I borrow your shower?" he questioned kissing the captain again.

"Yeah," Steve answered him light and breathy, "I will see what I can manage to get us for breakfast while you get ready."

* * *

If Tony Stark was good for anything it was having the best of anything. That shower was sinful, and Coulson wasn't sure that he ever wanted to leave it, but he knew he was short on time; he didn't have time to waste if he didn't want to be late. It was almost 6:30 when he finally finished getting ready. The suit Pepper had brought was a perfect fit, and was quite nice. Coulson was sure Stark had, had it made for him, and had the odd feeling it cost more than his rent. The designer label on the coat had confirmed that thought.

When he walked back into Steve's room he found it empty, and remembered that Steve had gone to fetch food. He was wondering why Stark had given Steve a guest room rather than an apartment when Steve slipped through the door tray in hand.

The smell of breakfast made Phil smile, as Steve leaned in to kiss him. "I didn't make anything fancy, I figured you have to get to work, so I hope scrambled eggs and toast is okay," Steve murmured to him setting the tray down on the small table.

Just as he went to take a plate from the tray, Steve continued, "Oh, and Tony apparently made us a _friend_."

Phil wondered just what Steve could mean by that, but then he saw the cover of the Times filled with pictures of the two of them, and he audibly groaned, Steve looked apologetic. The head line read "An Important Man" and he wondered what that could mean. He decided to deal with it after breakfast if he had time.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all I am sorry about the long wait but I have been rather busy. The story is almost done I will posting the last two chapters in the next couple of days they still need a little bit of editing, but they have been completed. As always reviews are appreciated, and thank you for all the favorites and the follows. Have a nice afternoon I have to go to work.  
**

**19. Fixing Their Problem**

Before Phil had left, they had decided that Steve would go talk to this reporter. If Pepper thought it was good idea… Which is why Steve was asking JARVIS where the leading lady was. "Miss Potts is in Washington for a hearing on defense contracts; Mr. Rodgers would you like me to connect you to her?"

"She was here this morning," Steve stammered she had been at his door less than an hour ago.

"She took the jet shortly after delivering Agent Coulson's suit."

"Alright, JARVIS, thank you, can you give her a call?" he questioned. There was the sound of a phone dialing over the intercom, one ring and then:

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"I need some advice…"

"Is everything alright with you and Phil?"

"What? No we are fine, but I need some advice on a media issue, and you seem to know how to handle that kind of thing," he stammered how could this be so hard, he just needed simple advice.

"Of course, what did you need to know?"

"Phil and I have been talking about how to deal with the press for a while now, and we haven't really gotten anywhere. When this all started he wanted to hide, but I am not going to hide him, but the press is having a hay day with us, and we were thinking of making a statement-"

"Did you want me to arrange a press conference? I can have one ready in an hour if you'd like," she started, and Steve hear the clicking of her pad.

"No, no I don't think I am quite ready for that, and Phil wanted to stay out of the press, he's worried about what SHEILD will think, we were thinking about maybe just talking to one reporter—,"  
"You want to give an interview?"

"We thought it might be a good idea, but we wanted to check the idea against your expertise."  
"You talked to Phil about this?"

"Yeah we were talking about it over breakfast, after you left."

"Well I don't see a reason why it would be a bad idea. Did you have a reporter in mind, or would you like me to make an arrangement?"

"I was thinking about the one who wrote that piece this morning, the one that was nice to Phil?"

"Mellino? She is new, so I think she is a safe bet, she was rather nice in that article this morning."

"So I should make this happen?" Steve questioned.

"If you and Phil agree on it then yes, but you should wait for me to get back and we can prep, and Phil should be there too."

"He wants to stay out of the press Pepper-"

"It won't look good if he isn't there, you can do all the talking, but he should be there Steve… It will look bad if he isn't."

"I don't know…" Steve was stammering again he wasn't sure what to do Phil had been worried that it would cause trouble with Fury. And the last thing Steve wanted to do was make more trouble for Phil.

"I will call Phil, you just calm down, order lunch in I will be back tonight alright?"

"Alright…" Steve said as Pepper said goodbye.

* * *

When Pepper knocked on his door it was late, and Steve was sketching in a note pad Tony had given him this afternoon. Pepper had smiled as she walked in and sat down next to him.

"I talked to Phil, and he will be there when you talk to this reporter, he agreed that it was a good idea. But we need to talk about what you will say to this girl, and what she will say to you."

"I am just going to tell her the truth."


	20. Chapter 20

**20. An Interview**

Phil was walking towards the diner with Steve's hand in his. Pepper and Tony were walking behind them quietly, Stark had complained about walking, but Steve had told him if he wanted to complain then he was not required to join them, and Stark had shut up at that. For some odd reason Stark had insisted that he accompany them, and Pepper was playing media liaison so she of course would join them as well.

The diner had been his idea, it was a safe neutral place, and there were rarely many people there. Steve seemed nervous though, and kept looking down.

"Steve are you sure about this, we don't have to talk to anyone, tell them anything if you don't want to."

"We talked about this, I am telling them what I think," Steve said, and Tony looked like he was going to interject, but Pepper was elbowing him to stay quiet. "I am telling them that I love you. I am telling them how important you are and that they need to stop saying stupid things like you coarsened me into this relationship."

For once all of Phil's training didn't fail him, he didn't stop he didn't falter, and he didn't let on that he was pretty sure he had just died and gone to heaven, Steve just said he'd loved him. Steve loved him…

Then, "Why do you look nervous?"

"I have never been very good about talking to women about my life," Steve answered looking down. Phil was still elated over Steve's confession of love, but he was melting a little more at Steve's old fashioned mindset.

"You will do wonderful, you are just going to answer her questions, and you will be perfect," Coulson answered kissing Steve to punctuate his words. There was a small noise from in front of them, and a small girl with soft brown hair and glasses was standing in front of the door to the diner.

Steve instantly blushed, and the girl introduced herself, "Alyssa Mellino, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine," Steve replied opening the door and gesturing for her to enter.

Once they all entered the diner, Pepper took Miss Mellino aside, and talked quietly to her. Coulson knew that she was warning the reporter about the dire consequences of messing up this interview, and the great chance she had to make a friend out of Captain America.

Whatever Pepper said seemed to have worked, because Miss Mellino was nothing but polite as they took their seats. Tony and Pepper were taking seats at the counter, and Lexi was running around fetching coffee with happy smile. Mellino looked as nervous as Steve had on the way there, and she was pulling out a recorder.

"Wait a moment on that please," Coulson said putting his hand on hers. She smiled and nodded. "I don't know what Pepper told you, but before we start, my name is Phil, and I would like to keep my work off the table," Coulson commented Steve's hand once again sliding onto his thigh.

"Of course, anything else I should keep off the table?" She asked and Steve turned to look into his eyes, and they agreed nothing came to mind.

"Well then let's get started," she said hitting the button on her recorder stated the date the time, and started, "I am here today with Captain America and his—boyfriend?" she almost asked, continuing at the incline of Steve's head, "Whose name is Phil by the way. They are here to set the record straight, about their relationship. So for the record how did you two meet?"

The look on Steve's face was clear, he had no idea how to dodge this without explaining that Coulson worked for the government, so Phil stepped in, "We meet via a mutual acquaintance," he answered.

"Did you start dating straight away?"

"No, we didn't, it was quite a while before I realized how I felt…" Steve answered, Phil could see his confidence building.

"How did you start dating?"

"Phil—Phil came back, I hadn't expected to see him again, and things kind of happened. He came to see me the day he came back. And I asked him to dinner, that's how things started."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys this is it the last two chapters. There are end notes at the very end please read if you are so inclined.  
**

**21. the unnamed chapter* **

It wasn't odd for Steve to see himself on the cover of a magazine or a paper he was Captain America, but he still found it very interesting to see Steve Rodgers on the cover of the Times rather than Captain America. The fact that he had his arm around Phil as they sat on a park bench was even weirder… He had not realized that his interview would include a photo shoot, but Phil had convinced him that it was the right thing. Pepper had of course thought it was the right thing too, but she had, had little luck convincing him it was a good idea.

They had decided to hold the article for the Sunday paper, and he had been assured that the article would make its way across the world the moment the Times hit the stands. That idea almost terrified him, the whole world knowing his personal life, his love life, but he reminded himself that this was necessary, that if they didn't the world would never stop giving Phil a bad name when they didn't even know his name.

Tony pulled him out of his musings as the coffee pot started making loud beeping noises, and Tony started smacking it. Steve turned looking at the clock, 11:48, how could this man just be getting up? The machine beeped again, and Tony went to pull it apart. Steve knew this would not end well even before JARVIS chipped in, "Sir Miss Potts will be upset if break her coffee pot."

"Not now JARVIS."

"Sir you will regret disassembling the coffee pot."

"JARVIS there is no coffee, how do I get up without coffee?"

"Sir, I am unable to answer that, but Miss Potts—"

"Here have mine, Pepper really hates it when you destroy household appliances," Phil said from the door. Steve wondered why Phil was there, as he watched him walk over to them and hand Tony a cup of coffee.

"Didn't you have to work today?"

"Pepper doesn't hate it when I take things apart," Tony said over him.

"Yes she does, and Fury sent me home when he finally managed to see the paper. He was having a fit, Hill is taking care of it," he added at Tony's flash of anger, "so we should just enjoy my afternoon off."

"Should we get lunch then?" Steve asked realizing that Phil might just have some free time.

"You want to go out today?"

"I thought maybe we'd go to the diner? We never have any trouble there. Then see about watching one of those movies you keep telling me about?" Steve wasn't really in the mood to watch a movie, most of the movies from this era annoyed him, but Phil had been going on and on about some movie when he had seen him the other day. And with the trouble from Fury today, and the look Phil's face, the tiny bit of worry that was seeping through his mask of calm control was enough to tell Steve today was the day to do something Phil wanted.

"I think I can manage the diner, a good cup of coffee sounds amazing," Phil replied.

"Yeah this is crap where did you get coffee this bad?"

"SHEILD never has good coffee unless we have company, and considering we are a super-secret government agency that only happens when the world ends."

"True," Tony conceded. Steve tilted his head towards the door, and Phil nodded. He found Phil grabbing his hand as they got to the elevator, just before they called out a goodbye to Tony.

Lexi had been smiling when they made it to the diner, and didn't even ask before she brought them coffee. Her demeanor towards Steve had been consistently getting nicer. Steve was sure the morning edition had helped the situation.

By the time she had dropped off their food Phil was telling him about his morning, it had started with a small nuclear problem in some Soviet Satellite Country Steve had never really heard of, and it had continued to issues with a company mass producing a copy of Starks 'Jericho', which Phil had to explain to him, because Steve didn't know what that meant. He nodded politely and let Phil continue; "When we finally got an operative in there to confirm it they got made, and we had to do an extraction with full tactical. Fury was in a horrible mood, and we had a pile of other cases to look at including checking out odd activity in middle east. But coffee made the top of the priority list and that is when the everything hit the fan. There was a copy of the Times in the break room, and Fury was just… It did not go well," Phil finished dejectedly looking down into his omelet.

"Hey, don't worry about him, we will figure it out I promise," Steve tried to reassure Phil, but realized he wasn't having any luck. Leaving his food and his coffee, he stood up and slide into the other side of the booth next to Phil. His arm wrapped around the smaller man pulling him into his side. "Phil, how do I help? How do I fix this?"

"You don't its something I am going to have to figure out. I have known Fury for a long time, and we are just going to have to get past this difference in opinion. It is something I have to deal with Steve, but its nice to know you want to help," Phil said mumbling the last few words into Steve's shoulder.

"I always want to help you," Steve answered into Phil's ear, making the man blush. When Phil seemed to have calmed down, Steve could never really tell, but he had quit blushing, Steve pulled his food over and began to eat.

_*there is nothing special about this chapter I just didn't have a good title so the unnamed chapter it is…_


	22. Chapter 22

**22. post movie… **

Steve had liked Singing in the Rain. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he should have known Phil would have picked something that he wouldn't hate. Phil was sleeping softly next to him. Steve couldn't quit thinking that Phil hadn't had enough down time lately. He had only just gotten back from his recovery the man needed rest.

It wasn't late but Steve thought he should probably get Phil to bed and let him rest. Steve was careful not to wake Phil as he picked him up and took him to the bed room. Just as he was pulling off Phil's tie, (why was he still wearing that?) Phil stirred. His pale green eyes caught Steve's blue ones, and he asked, "Steve, what… What are you doing?"

"I was going to get you out of your suit, you fell asleep on the couch, and I know you don't like sleeping there," Steve replied suddenly self-conscious of his actions.

"Did you carry me to bed?"

"I might have," Steve stammered, "I wont do it again…"

"Steve," Phil started, grabbing Steve's hand, "Its okay I just wondered when we got to my room. What time is it any way?"

"Almost seven."

"Ugghn… I shouldn't be this tired," Phil almost growled, "I am sorry I feel asleep."

"Its been a long week and you had an early morning, and a late night, its alright. I am just glad you are getting some rest. I can see you later, you need sleep."

"No-" Phil said quickly, he seemed almost scared.

"You need some rest, and I can see you later. Just sleep,"

"I haven't seen you in days, I cannot just sleep.'

"Its okay, you need sleep. I can see you another time," Steve said undoing the buttons of Phil's shirt. But Steve could tell that Phil was unsure about letting him leave, they really had a hard time finding time to see each other, and Steve emphasized. "I can stay for a little bit if you promise you will get some sleep for me?"

"I will sleep later, Steve, I promise."

"Alright but you need to get out of the rest of that suit, and we are going to stay in bed," Steve insisted as he moved to sit in the bed.

"Steve-"

"No you are exhausted and if you are staying up then we are relaxing in bed," he replied using his best Captain America look to enforce his words.

He realized Phil was listening as the man went to remove his belt. Steve was about to relax into the head board as Phil started to remove his suit pants, but he decided against it. He walked to Phil's closet and opened the dresser that was hidden inside of it. Pulling open the top drawer Steve found what he was looking for, but he was a little surprised at what he found.

Phil had tensed up, Steve could _hear_ it from behind him, and he knew why. He had wanted to get Phil something comfortable to lounge in, and he assumed the man would own a pair of sweats or lounge pants, and his assumption was right. But what he hadn't expected was for them to be a deep blue and covered with tiny replicas of his shield. Steve didn't need to turn around to know that Phil was a very deep shade of crimson, something that only happened when he was around. Tony had been sure to point that out to Steve after their interview, that only Steve made Phil crack, that those little breaks in his cool façade only happen when Steve is there. And that whatever Steve saw, whatever little flashes of emotion made it past the mask were only the tip of the iceberg.

Phil would be completely mortified right now, Steve knew this, but he actually thought it was kind of sweet. When he finally did turn around he took those pants with him as he walked back to bed. Phil was laying there in his boxers and a wife beater, sitting as still as possible, his embarrassment obvious from across the room.

"Steve… I am sorry, I shouldn't have those, I should have gotten rid of them, I didn't think that… I am so sorry," Phil said shamefully, and Steve knew the man was kicking himself inside.

"Hey, its okay, I kind of like them anyway," Steve said stopping at the small smile this pulled from Phil. "I thought maybe you'd wear them for me?"

"How did you know I had them?"

"I didn't I just wanted to get you something comfortable to sleep in, and these where what I found," Steve replied giving Phil a kiss, "You don't have to wear them if you don't want to, but I think I'd like it if you did." Phil blushed deeper at Steve's words but put the pants on any way. And watching Phil put them on made Steve's insides churn. The pants looked good on Phil in a way he couldn't explain, in a way that said Phil was his and only his.

"You like them?" Phil questioned meekly as he sat against the head board next to Steve.

"They fit you well," Steve replied his hand sliding to Phil's leg. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that was not what Phil had meant, but Steve was happy with his answer. Phil seemed okay with it, too. He leaned over for a kiss, Steve deepened it, but it had no urgency, it was soft and languid. It was unlike their other kisses, but Steve thought he liked this better.

As they parted Phil whispered words, so quiet Steve was sure he wouldn't have heard them before the serum, they were words that made his heart melt, words that meant everything: "I love you too."

The smile that crossed his face was all the celebration he allowed himself though, wondering why Phil had said, 'too.' Phil was not the kind of man to take actions for words, he would trust people on their actions, and he would compare words to actions Steve knew that, but he would never use actions, especially Steve's, to make a statement like that. He racked his brain for when he had said he loved Phil, because he knew he loved Phil, he just didn't remember saying those words out loud. He was just coming to terms with it himself, to be in love with a man was a hard thing to accept, but this was Phil and it was nothing if not right.

Then it hit him. When they had been walking to the diner he had said it in his rush to calm the man down. He meant what he said, but he was surprised that he had said it out loud. Steve looked down at the man now sleeping on top of his arm. He loved Phil there was no question in his mind, and nothing was going to stop him from loving him. He didn't care what anyone else had to say anymore. He was in love with Phil Coulson, and anyone who had a problem

with that could keep it to themselves, or deal with him, end of story.

Fin.

* * *

**And that's all folks. I know a lot more that can be written for the story, but I like this open ending. And if I continue this it will never end, because really it was originally going to be a small story written for myself to kill a plot bunny and it ended up being over twenty thousand words long, and I made an account to post it.**

**I really do appreciate all the follows, and favorites, and the reviews were especially nice. Feel free to review the story as a whole I'd much appreciate it.**

**Maybe if there is enough demand I might continue it in a sequel, or write an epilogue.**


End file.
